


Mouthful

by bigbologna



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: Hand Jobs, Long Orgasms, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, Xenophilia, alien junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbologna/pseuds/bigbologna
Summary: "It's so..." Chris says, thinking on the right words to use."Gross?" Ding Dong suggests, his lips curled into a frown."Fucking hot," Chris corrects.





	Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe (?) I imagine Ding Dong to be an actual alien living on earth and he has a human disguise that he activates (kinda like Ben10? thats the best way I can describe it) for when he has to go out in public. Not really important since this is just smut lmao. I might write more with this idea sometime. Enjoy!

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" DD breathes, with a wild Chris above him, his eyes blown wide in fear and a hint of reluctance. 

"I'm sorry...it's just...I don't..." Chris trails off, biting his lip, shifting eye contact. 

The two are on DD's mattress, as the songs of carolers sing from below the apartment. Chris has one of the alien's wrists pinned above his head and the other spread evenly across his stomach. Both of their lips were flooded with color from the hungry kissing that happened moments just before. DD drinks in the sight before him, the way Chris' lips look so red and slick, and how they almost seem to be at a pout, ready to tremble. 

DD sighs internally, mentally preparing himself for the rejection that was about to come, how this had been an awful idea in the first place and things between the two should not have became so... close.

There's a thick fog of silence that hangs in the air before Chris completes his statement. 

"I don't want to let you down," he says finally, leaning down to bury his face into the other's shoulder. DD enjoys the heat against his skin in contrast to the cold night air that had filled his room. He reaches up to comb his long pale fingers through the Irishman's brown hair. 

"Oh Chris..." DD murmurs gently, finally resting his hand on Chris' jaw and pulling him back into a sweet kiss. Chris' nerves began to relax as the endorphins rushed through his brain. DD's touch had that kind of effect on him. He begins to hum as DD's hands roamed up his shirt, brushing over his chest. A small whine escapes from Chris, it was barely audible yet DD was still able to catch it. 

"You like that?" DD asks, not intending to sound as lustful as it came out to be. Chris makes a twisted expression and shifts his gaze again before answering in one of his goofy voices.

"Nooo..." Chris grins, before going into a fit of giggles and cries when DD lunges forward and squeezes his breasts. When Chris' shirt rides up and exposes his stomach, DD takes the chance to lean forward and attack. With kisses and licks of course. He likes how his belly sticks out over the brim of his pants and how soft it is, usually when he tells Chris how nice his stomach is he writes him off as weird or wrong, always pointing out that he should take a liking to "guys with six packs instead of a bag of pudge". He always rolls his eyes at that with the typical "oh Chris." He's not heavy set at all, and his softer features make him all the more adorable at least in DD's eyes. 

Chris groans, holding onto the nubs on Ding Dong's head. 

DD plants his kisses along his happy trail before looking up at him for permission once he reaches the button of Chris' jeans. He begins to nod before he stops himself and shakes his head. 

"W-Wait, I wanted to take care of you first," he admits.

"Me? Why?" DD makes a face, feeling a minor pang of self consciousness hit his stomach.

"Well, I wanted to see your dick first," he deadpans, rubbing his thumb over DD's nub. It flickers somewhat like a cat or rabbit ear much to Chris' fascination. 

Heat rises to DD's face when his throat begins to purr. He rests his head against Chris' thigh as he thinks on it for a few moments. 

"Okay." 

"Really?"

"Yeah," DD swallows. He stands up and begins to unbutton his own pants. "I'm warning you though, it's not really...like a human's." 

Chris' interest heightens and his excitement can't be contained when Ding Dong shyly pushes his underwear and sweatpants down to reveal his genitalia. It's a pretty light blue color, resembling a tentacle. Chris can't help but ogle at how thick it is at the base and how a ridged crest lines the underneath of it. It reminds him of a cuttlefish. It's dripping pretty blue pearls of precum and Chris can feel his own cock twitch at the sight. He gets down on his knees in front of DD to get a better look. 

"It's so..." Chris says, thinking on the right words to use. 

"Gross?" Ding Dong suggests, his lips curled into a frown. 

" _Fucking hot _," Chris corrects. He gives it a tentative lick to test the waters and is rewarded with a salty-sweet flavor.__

Ding Dong exhales shakily and has to take a seat back onto his bed. Chris rests his forearms on the alien's lap and takes a hold of Ding Dong's member, giggling at the tip of it squirming against his lips. Ding Dong's eyes are half-lidded and he presses his thumb against Chris' lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. Chris obeys and moans as the foreign blue tendril pushes past his lips and rests on his tongue. 

"Pinch me when it's too much, okay?" Ding Dong assures in his monotone but soothing voice. Chris nods gently with his mouth full, eager for more. 

His hips push forward slowly, until Chris' lips reach the hilt. It's a beautiful sight and Chris' eyes are rolled back and then looking back up at him again. His mouth is stretched over DD's girth and some saliva trails down his chin and onto his shirt. DD gives him some time to adjust before Chris takes him by surprise by bobbing his head up and down at a decent pace. Ding Dong clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud groan that bubbled out of his throat. The last thing he needs right now is to activate his human disguise to answer the door for an angry noise complaint. 

The ridge on the underside of Ding Dong's alien dick is brushing across Chris' tongue and roof of his mouth, making his eyes water. He's enjoying this more than he should, at this rate, normal human dicks will never satisfy him quite the same. Chris uses the slick lubricant that had collected onto his hand from holding DD's tendril into place, and sneaks it into his own boxers to jack himself off. It's a strange cooling sensation, and if Chris wasn't fully hard then, he was definitely rock solid now. Chris moans around Ding Dong and the vibrations cause his member to squirm and snake its way down Chris' throat. 

Chris chokes and sputters, pinching Ding Dong's sides to give him a break for air. DD retracts from his mouth and Chris chokes to the side while DD pats his back apologetically. 

"O-Oh god, are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have-" Ding Dong's speech is interrupted by a hand shoving him down onto the bed. Chris settles onto the bed above DD, pumping his dick with vigor as he pants breathily. His messy hair is plastered to his forehead by sweat, and his tongue is beginning to loll out of his mouth. 

"Cum into my mouth...please?" Chris breathes, eyes lidded, desperate and sweet. Ding Dong sits up and straddles Chris' chest, switching positions. He strokes himself at the same rough pace as Chris, taking in the situation at hand. Chris is beneath him moaning softly and begging between breaths for his cum, he'd make a great porn star DD decides. 

DD rocks forward one last time before he spills over Chris' mouth with a whimper. Chris greedily laps it up from the slit, milking all the whines he can out of Ding Dong. He doesn't expect DD to _still _be cumming, ten seconds later, until it dawns on him that his species must have longer orgasms. By the end of it, Ding Dong must have came for at least a minute straight. Chris has translucent blue cum all over his mouth and its leaking down his chin and neck, and he's still so hard.__

__Ding Dong's embarrassment is apparent by how tinted his face is by looking at the mess before him. He feels even worse knowing Chris still hasn't gotten off yet. Chris looks blissed out at least. Ding Dong wraps his hand around Chris' leaking cock and gives it a few good pumps before he spills over his fist and the boy before him lets out a cry of pleasure._ _

__"A-Ah, I'm still cu-cumming, holy shit," he trembles. The peak of pleasure kept heightening, making Chris cling to Ding Dong while babbling incoherent nonsense. After a minute, it was over, and the two slumped over each other in exhaustion._ _

__"You did so good," Ding Dong praises, smothering the other's cheeks with tender kisses. "So good."_ _

__"Mhmm..." Chris hums in response, being carried away in the afterglow as Ding Dong wiped his mouth for him with an old shirt off the floor. "That was so fucking good."_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Yeah... My dick still tingles."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if it was apparent but DD's fluids(?) act as an aphrodisiac and can make orgasms last longer. I kinda made all this up as I went so I hope yall had fun reading this fic I wrote on a whim. Leave a comment or I'll kiss your dad and marry him, then ground you forever mmmmMMMWAHHH KISSES! <3 :D You can follow me on tumblr @big-bologna and leave fic requests there


End file.
